A HALLOWEEN PARTY!!!!
GASP!!! IT'S A ROLEPLAY! ABOUT A PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT MIGHT ALSO BE A GAME????!!!! (Not the 'Mechanical' game, unfortunately.) I just wanted to do something Halloween-related. If you don't want to participate in the 'game' aspect of this, just tell me, and I'll put a note that you're only going to roleplay! Spooky Candy, the weirdly-coloured dragon (why would a dragon be bubblegum-pink?) who has a strange obsession with everything spooky, has come to the (town? village? city?) settlement of Dreamingwolf's Random Wiki. She is here to celebrate All Hallows' Eve, also known as Halloween. And she's going to have a party. And EVERYBODY'S INVITED!!! (Part of the 'goal' is to get as many Soul Sweets as possible. There are various ways to obtain more Soul Sweets, but generally you need to roleplay. Everybody begins with 5, but you have a chance of gaining more at the beginning, if your costume is creative enough. There are different types of Soul Sweets. Bat Biscuits are considered common, worth one Soul Sweet. Pumpkin Peppermints (they're just shaped like pumpkins) are considered uncommon, worth five Soul Sweets. Cat Candies are the rarest of all, worth ten Soul Sweets.) Note: It's a costume party, so remember to show a picture of/describe your character's costume. Note-note: Feel free to make it random, but keep it within the limits of reality. Well, this (the roleplay's) reality, at least. Note-note-note: Feel free to suggest ways to turn this into more of a game. Note-note-note-note: If you don't have a costume, you will be asked to obtain one/trade with the Cat Sith King for one. Otherwise, you will not receive the five starting Soul Sweets, and you will only be able to talk to/roleplay with those who are outside/NPCs who are outside. Note-note-note-note-note: You can roleplay to get items to trade, etc. This game is very focussed on roleplaying. Characters can trade with each other, obviously. Characters Controlled by roleplayers *Spooky Candy - A pink bipedal dragon with jewel-like red eyes and paws with opposable thumbs. Is often just called 'Candy' for short. The host. Wearing cat ears as her costume. Yes, just a pair of cat ears. She isn't very creative, sometimes. Very excitable, and can be... eccentric, sometimes. (anyone who wants to roleplay her can, but only Chipper may make her give out Soul Sweets) OF SOUL SWEETS: Infinity - she IS the host. *Chipper - A humanoid crow with large, pitch-black eyes and a pale blue beak that glows in the dark. She still hasn't decided if she's got wings or hands. Obssessed with dinosaurs, birds, and dragons. Her costume is a Hufflepuff student, complete with wand. (though she doesn't need it, to do (basic) magic) (Chipper the Crow) OF SOUL SWEETS: 5 - note that she's just here for the roleplaying, so she has the starting amount. *Pastel - Her costume is Toothless from HTTYD. (see more on her page) (Splashfire) OF SOUL SWEETS: 5 *Lykaios - Her costume is a Loki helmet and sceptre. (see more on her page) (Wolfy Mesmer) OF SOUL SWEETS: 5 NPCs Note that not all of these are accessible at first, and that you don't need to read all of them, just the important ones. Actually, you can skip all of them, if you want them to be a surprise. Important *Chesire Cat - A grey British Shorthair cat with a strange grin, and bright turquoise eyes. A trickster. If she appears, you're in for an interesting conversation. (That, or she'll steal whatever you're carrying, and disappear gradually, until only her eerie grin is left.) Awards Soul Sweets for: Roleplaying (WARNING: This NPC can take away Soul Sweets, if you have nothing she can steal, though, most of the time, if you have nothing for her to steal, she'll just roleplay with you.) *The Cat Sith King - A fairy in disguise. Appears to be a black cat the size of a dog, with a white spot on his chest. You can find him by Spooky Candy's house, behind a wooden box with the words 'The Cat Sith King's Costume Shop' painted on it. Although, at first, he may appear to have nothing, give him something he wants (catnip, a saucer of milk, or some music are all good choices) and he will give you a costume in return. Note that money will not get you what you need, nor will Soul Sweets. It may be best to address him as 'King of the Cats'. Note that he may threaten to steal your soul, but Cat Siths do not have that power - most of the time. Awards Soul Sweets for: Roleplaying, Trading (If the item is good enough) *Hallow - A strange, intelligent raven with bright orange eyes. He usually has too much mail to deliver for his team of crows to handle. Awards Soul Sweets for: Helping, Roleplaying *Hallow's Flock - A flock of crows that seem strangely intelligent, though, unlike their leader, they cannot speak. They deliver stuff, but this time there's just too much to handle. They will occasionally try to steal Soul Sweets from those who are going to the party, but they're easy to fend off. If you had some Soul Sweets stolen, Hallow will be more than happy to return them to you if you ask him. Awards Soul Sweets for: Nothing, they take Soul Sweets instead *David - At a first glance, you might think that he's a wolf. At a second glance, you can see that he looks too much like a dog. He's simply a large, black dog - a large, black dog with glowing eyes, and his own personal cloud of fog. Those who are near him constantly get the feeling that something's wrong until they're out of his cloud. David, like the Chesire Cat, is a trickster. Unlike the Chesire Cat, he seeks to bewilder, rather to anger. He will often yell random nonsense, just to watch people's reactions. He can also create illusions, and uses these to appear as if he's a reality-altering god. You can buy almost anything from him if you can find him, and he accepts Soul Sweets as payment. But check whatever he gives you twice - it could simply be an illusion, something that will fade away as soon as he's out of your sight. Awards Soul Sweets for: Roleplaying Non-important *Daisy - A young fairy - specifically, a Changeling - who is having trouble settling on a form. There are many ways to do it, (drawing, describing, etc.) but, in the end, she will award Soul Sweets if you help her with deciding on a final form. Even after someone finishes her 'quest', you can get Soul Sweets from her through roleplaying. She has no costume, due to not knowing how large the costume will need to be yet. Awards Soul Sweets for: Roleplaying, completing her 'quest', Trading *The Three Portraits - Three animated paintings, each one displaying a humanoid in a forest. From left to right, their names are Sun, Moon and Star, and are a witch, a werewolf, and a strange creature that looks like a mix between a deer and a wolf - a humanoid wolf with antlers, and hooves. All three appear to be in their teens. Sun is female, while Moon and Star are male. Awards Soul Sweets for: Roleplaying *Tiffany - A ghost who may be centuries old. At a first glance, she's a teenage human, but she seems almost otherworldly, with cat-like eyes and ears that might almost be pointed. She may be an Elf, but you can't quite tell when the person is a ghost. The only thing known about her is that she died in a fire, as shown by the state of her fancy clothes and her formerly-long hair. She refuses to even greet any non-humanoids. Awards Soul Sweets for: Roleplaying *Phantasm - A vampire who was transformed only a year or two ago. She appears to be a nine-year-old. Her skin is snow-white, like with most vampires, and her hair is short and brown. She is wearing a fairy costume. Awards Soul Sweets for: Roleplaying *Paradox - Phantasm's mother, who is also a vampire. She looks similar to Phantasm, except older, and with longer hair. She is wearing an outfit that a more 'traditional' vampire might wear - shroud, old-fashioned clothes, etc. Awards Soul Sweets for: Roleplaying *Silvertongue - An adolescent wyvern. He's about a metre tall, and has mirror-like scales, along with black ram-like horns. He can be somewhat arrogant, but also somewhat friendly. He's dressed like a human wizard - pointed hat, starry cloak. Awards Soul Sweets for: Roleplaying *Emily - A teenage human. Has very long blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She's wearing an archer costume, though she has no idea how to use a bow. Got lost in the woods on the way to the party. Awards Soul Sweets for: Helping, Roleplaying For if you want to skip everything else Roleplay in the comments. You should probably check this page's comments frequently. Also, if you're not interested in the 'Collect The Most Soul Sweets' thing, as I said previously, you may simply roleplay with each other and Spooky Candy in her house's living room, where the party is taking place. Category:Roleplays Category:Games Category:Halloween